Alone in an Inferno!
by The Starscream
Summary: Starscream's existence has always hung in the balance. He was a soldier! A warrior! He was powerful! And yet, it had never felt right to him...
1. Prologue

Here is the new version of Seeking a Seeker! Only it is called something new, Alone in an Inferno! It takes a darker path then the original!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

**He is pure.**

**_He is mine!_**

**No he is not!**

_**Indeed he is!**_

**He will never be in your grasp Brother!**

_**Who's to stop me from taking him!**_

_He_** will...**_**  
**_

A raging inferno. It's deadly heat licked at the horizon in all directions. I was trapped! The bundle against my chassies wailed in terror. I tried to comfort him as best I could. Stroking the tiny helm and trying to sooth him with reassuring words that were all but hollow.

_**I will have him! He is the key! His spark will be mine and the universe will crumble before me! There is no escape! He is destined to fall into my palm and serve me! It was what he was created for! Surrender him to ME!-**_

My armour singed and black. Circuits exposed and melting in the inferno that traps us. I know that I won't make it out. I look down into the miniature, fear glazed optics. He clutches to me as he screams in terror and pain. His back is burnt from the spitting flames. The thin metal plates crumpled and warped. There is nothing I can do to ease his pain.

I hear it before I see it. The black figure stepping through the flames towards me. The flames dancing away from him as deadly red optics fix on me, fix on the bundle in my arms. I growl deep and threatening. _You will not touch him!_ A defining roar answers me as the creature shrinks back.

This is the end_**. **_There is no escape for me.

When the city has finally been burnt to the ground, they will come and they will find him. There is one last act I can carry out. To protect him from death. He deserves to live, to love and grow, to fight for himself.

**-And yet he will not. He will be protected from you always by those who love him! You can not touch him when he is protected by a shield of love****. He will be your demise. He will be your undoing. When the time is right, you will fall and all will be safe from your hunger of power and destructi****on. I will live to see this day. I will be with him. **

I am crying as I crouch and bring him before my optics. He cries, arms outstretched, servos gripping at burning air but I continue to hold him away from me.

" I will always love you! I hope you forget about me! I hope you forget about this!" I say to him as he whimpers in confusion, optics wide and panicked " I must go, I will not come back. I love you! And I will never leave your side! Do not forget that you are never alone!"

With that I bring him to my chassies, tiny servos digging into my armour. I curl around his tiny frame and using one servo I dig through the bitty metal of the ground until there is a small hole deep enough to place the squirming frame into.

His optics burn through me. I shiver despite the heat. I cup his face gently and kiss his forehead.

" Please understand..."

I lie on top on the hole, covering it with my chassies. I lie still even though I feel the panicked smacks to my chest plates, his high pitched screams stinging me to the core. The flames race foreword and I mute my vocaliser and disconnect my limbs so he doesn't know of my pain as the flames devour me in greedy hunger.

The last thing I hear above his stressed cries, is an enraged roar.

He is safe . . . .for now...

_**You may have saved him now, but he will not always be surrounded by those who love him. I may not be able to interfere directly any more, but I assure you Brother, I will not let him slip away! He will be mine! You can not interfere at all! He is a fish in a barrel! It is only a matter of time! Watch me Brother! Watch me closely as I take your beloved child and turn him against you! He will not always be surrounded by those who love him! I will make sure of it... **_

_**

* * *

**_

Has this got peoples's attention or should I just quit before I make a fool of myself?


	2. Seeking a Seeker

I think everyone said continue so..

Replies!

**Cade Mistral: **Thank you! and yes I did update! See? See? * Starts to jump around while pointing at screen***  
**

**9aza: **Remember, I still hate you for guessing! I will not say who you guessed just that you were right. People don't seem to know who the voices, nor the mech and Sparking, were! I am evil and I know it!**  
**

**CuriousDreamWeaver: **I am glad it's seems better then the original! It means I have improved since! Thanks for the review!**  
**

**lokimademedoit: **IMMDI! You are getting better at actually reviewing! * Mouth hangs very, very low!***  
**

**Mahimomo: **Thanks for the review but I'm afraid this is more of a background and current situation chapter as will the next one.**  
**

**Wackylazy: **Nice guess, but are you right or wrong? I don't know! How should I? It's not like I .. . . . . wrote . . this . . . storyyeah moving on! Least you were brave enough to actually guess! And for that I respect you!**  
**

** Wannabe Starscream: **One of the best? Wow! I think I may start crying... **  
**

**Insert Witty Name: **I like your name... Are you saying that there is actually something off with my writing or is it just part of the hint? BTW What are you hinting at? * Smiles innocently*

* * *

Location: Moon orbiting planet Earth.  
Time: 01:09 Earth time. Cybertronian time: Unknown

In the dark hallways of the Moonbase, the lone figure attempted to drag himself forward. His mouth slightly parted and his facial features scrunched in pain as his frame shook violently. No sound could be heard as he took an unsteady step forward.

Fiery optics burned through the shadows despite his weakened state. His vents burned with each attempted intake of air or atmosphere that didn't exist. It was space after all. They didn't waste energy on creating false air. Their own step hold was provided with the individual's own energy reserve as well. He was barely able to keep the magnetism in his peds in his condition. The only place safe for him at present was the safety of his own quarters. The others would most likely take advantage of his weakened state.

Starscream growled, a noise only he could hear, as he pushed himself from the wall and moved forward. Pain rocketed throughout his frame as he managed three steps without falling when his external comm came alive suddenly, tearing his focus from the pain as he jolted in shock, the energon picking up it's pace in his lines.

" You did well!"

Starscream snarled through the comm, his dentals bared. " I lost!" He hissed, as he turned his helm to look over his shoulder-mounted thruster. Sideways was leaning against the wall behind him, his visor and mask hiding his face and what ever expression he held there. " What do you want Sideways?"

" Nothing." Sideways used his leg to push off the wall as he approached the injured flier in an non-threatening manner. Starscream wouldn't fall for it and stood straighter , trying not to use the wall beside him for support. " It is not over."

" What do you mean?" Starscream hissed, optics focussing on the figure now standing before him, between him and his quarters.

" You go to lick your wounds now, but you will come back fighting and more then ready to take him down. It's only a matter of time."

" And what do you care?"

" I already told you, Megatron is not fit to lead us. We need a leader who is able to unite this unit to be successful against the Autobots. We need a leader who can keep moral up with the men. He fears you Starscream."

" Yeah right! He didn't even use the Star Sabre in that battle. He used me as an example! He humiliated me to no measure! I have no plans to disobey him in the near future!"

" Did you listen to him at all Starscream? He has a weakness. He didn't finish the fight he started. He should have killed you. Now don't get me wrong! I am glad he didn't! I am just saying that he has a tendency not to finish what he starts!" Sideways tilted his helm as his optics scanned over Starscream's frame, the winged mech could more so feel it rather then see it.

Starscream remained silent as he replayed his humiliation in his processor. He could still feel each blow, see each sneer, each narrowed gaze. And then, when it was over, he lay on the ground, broken and bleeding. His blue energon floating through space in little blobs. Megatron was saying something...

_"I'm always open to a challenge, _soldier_, and one day you _might_ defeat me_."

Megatron believed that there was a chance that he could win someday? That didn't make any sense! Then again, it was Megatron. The old scrapheap was a fool that had strength and fire-power. He was nothing but a strange mech with a talent with his voice. He always acted... differant around Starscream. His optics nearly always locked onto him when sharing the same space or in optic range. It was unnerving, being fixed by those calculating, smug optics. Starscream could always imagine a mocking or proud smile as the tyrant looked at him. Did the Warlord fear him? Or was it something else?

" You look like slag!"

" I lost."

A snort followed by a hand gesture for him to look behind him. Demolisher, mouth twisted in an unsure frown, was slowly coming towards them. His servos fiddled before his chassies as he joined the open comm.

" What were you thinking? Challenging Megatron like that?"

" It is none of your concern Demolisher!" Starscream growled

" Well, now you know your place!"

" And like I told you before Demolisher, it is none of your concern!"

" I'll leave you tow to it then!" Sideways cut in, as he waved a servo before them and heading off down the corridor. " And Demolisher, you should help Starscream to his quarters, we can't afford to lose him! We are already outnumbered without being a mechdown!"

" I don't need help!" Starscream yelled as anger boiled within him. Why was he to be humiliated on a constant bases?

" Eh? Okay?"

Starscream shot the tank-former a glare and snapped at him as a servo came to wards him.

" Back off!"

" Alright! Primus!"

Starscream grumbled to himself, well aware that the comm was still active. Demolisher sent him a look that he ignored as he took a deliberate step forwards. Pain assaulted him but he would not allow his pride to fall any lower.

The painful journey to his quarters was made in silence as the two mechs failed to strike up a conversation. Demolisher seemed a little jumpy but Starscream couldn't have been bothered to inquire as to what was bothering his fellow 'Con. He made it to his quarters and was about to close the door when Demolisher caught it.

" Starscream... " Demolisher bit his lip as his optics seemed to brighten, " Would you like me to help you out over some high grade?"

Starscream frowned at him but he was completely taken by surprise. His processor worked out situations all of which were above him. He settled with one reply.

" Why?"

Demolisher struggled, bringing his free servo up to scratch at the back of his helm.

" I don't know! You just seem like you need it right now."

Starscream narrowed his optics to try and find any lie or threat and was even more surprised to find that the green mech was unarmed. Starscream cast another accusing gaze before he felt a miniature servo on his ped. He looked down to see swindle flashing his optics at him in a 'yes' way.

" Fine! But don't even think about trying anything!"

Demolisher held out his servos in a surrendering gesture as he shook his helm. " Eh, of course not!"

Starscream fell into his only chair that was stationed at his personal computer terminal. Demolisher just stood there and looked around in the awkward silence that issued before he cleared his throat.

" Where is your medical kit?"

Starscream narrowed his optics but answered. " On the shelf above my berth."

Demolisher reached up and found the small grey box. After lifting it down he proceeded to approach Starscream who, all the while, watched him closely. Face drawn in a frown but otherwise emotionless.

" What hurts the most?"

Starscream was about to say his wings but caught himself. He had always been protective of his wings. It confused him to no end as to why though. He knew they were really sensitive but he didn't feel like that was why he treated them like trophies. Maybe it was because others often stared at them like they were prizes. There was many fliers in the army but not many fliers had actual wings. Starscream had only heard of two others, Thrust, a legend for his knowledge of the battle field and for never being beaten in battle, and an old friend of his, Illusion. Illusion had been missing for a long time now, most likely dead.

Starscream had also heard stories of the Autobot Second in Command. He apparently had wings too. Starscream had never seen him before. In fact, the red and white mech had never been on the battlefield before coming to Earth. Megatron had kept close tabs on him. He was not allowed into most areas of the Decepticon base back on Cybertron. He had few friends there. Illusion being his closest as well as his mentor.

Starscream always wondered if all new mechs to the army were treated in this way.

" My leg." He replied after a moments thought.

Demolisher nodded and bent down, examining the limb, before he place his servo on the upper thigh to steady it. In silence he began to work using a small dosage of numbing programme to bury the pain.

*O O O*

Megatron grumbled to himself as he repaired a severed line in his left lower arm. Starscream was strong, but his frame type never really did allow for close combat like that. The wings were open targets and other fins and protruding expanses of flight equipment proved to hinder his attacks. He done well considering. No matter, Megatron could not allow such an open challenge of his superiority. Starscream had to be punished!

He had worked so hard to bring that mech up! What had changed in him. He was still young, very young, but why the sudden change in attitude? He, Megatron, had every right to beat him! That Seeker belonged to him! Starscream was his property to do with as he pleased.

Megatron growled as his anger escalated and caused him to slam his servo into the arm of his throne. Starscream was _young_. At the age where anything said to him could be taken in any way! Any action towards him could spell disaster in either breaking him or propelling him to rebel. Someone must have said something to him! But who?

Megatron could still remember the first training session that Starscream had. Everyone, including himself had underestimated the youngling, Well, at that time he was still a sparkling but Seekers grew to full size quickly and so it was best to train them accordingly. Illusion had been a good choice to mentor Starscream. The mech may have not been an Original Seeker but he knew enough to mould Starscream into the warrior he has become.

Still dwelling on the subject of his underling, he began to finish up his own repairs when a new and... intriguing thought came to processor. The amount of punches he had dished out must have done some serious damage to Starscream. He needed all his men ready for battle at any time. If a Mini-con was to activate before Starscream was fit for battle there would be a greater chance of failure.

Megatron decided as he stood up to stretch cables that he should go and aid the Seeker. He had decided a long time ago that he loved Starscream's frame. He would give anything to play with the rad and white wings, not that he ever admitted it out loud of course. He knew that there was an awful lot of damage to the wings, it would be a great excuse. And to cover up his desires he could scold Starscream and question him as to what led him to do such a thing. Of course he already knew most of the reason, that being him and his treatment of his men.

With that plan in mind, he headed for Starscream's quarters only to find that Starscream had a guest. Demolisher was helping repair the Seeker which was odd. Starscream hardly ever excepted help from anyone. Megatron, having access codes of all doors on the base had just went on ahead in only to stop dead in his tracks with a growl that, even to him, sounded possessive. He couldn't help but notice the feeling was somewhat returned by Demolisher. Had he been trying to make a move on Starscream by helping him? It would not stand!

" Demolisher! What are you doing here?"

Demolisher stuttered badly as he stood up in attention before his leader. Starscream on the other hand merely glared before standing up, swaying dangerously in the process.

" He was helping me Sir!" Starscream replied as he bowed, a clear submission.

" Helping you with what? Repairs?"

" Yes Sir!" The flier rasped. He sounded tired, his optics dull and lacking their normal fiery glint.

Megatron pondered his next course of action and seeing that the majority of Starscream's damage had been repaired he decided to deal with Demolisher.

" Demolisher fall in!" He barked as he made his way back to the command room. The long journey only helping in allowing his anger to boil.

Upon reaching his destination, he swiftly locked himself and Demolisher in. The smaller mech gulped, obviously remembering what happened the last time someone had been locked in with the Warlord.

" Relax Demolisher, I merely want to chat." He started as he settled himself into his throne. It was best not to accuse such a loyal soldier of anything without verification first. " So tell me, why did you help repair Starscream?"

Demolisher fiddled with his digits as his optics swept the floor. " I... uh... I just thought that... em... He was badly hurt Sir! There was no way he could fix himself on his own! I assure you Sir! I am loyal to you Sir!"

"Oh and I do believe you Demolisher. You have been worthy of my time," Megatron mentally snarled_ idiot_ " Tell me, do you like Starscream?"

Demolisher paused, probably unsure of what was being asked. " Yeah I guess. He is a good soldier. Wouldn't want to meet him down a backstreet unarmed though."

" That is not what I asked soldier! Do you _like_ Starscream?" Megatron hissed.

Demolisher froze. Optics focused solely on Megatron before he gulped and answered " I think... so, yeah."

" Have you feelings for him?"

" I don't know Sir."

" So you like him for his looks?"

" I... well yeah."

" For how long?"

" I... since I first saw him right before coming here."

" Do you plan on taking him for a one night stand or a for a long relationship?"

Demolisher resumed his fidgeting " I... maybe a long relationship... but I-"

" You are not allowed to go near him! Do you understand me?" Megatron growled, optics narrowing. " You are not allowed touch him! Not allowed do anything or say anything that suggests that you are interested in him! Do you understand me?"

" I uh... Yes Sir!" Demolisher saluted, legs snapping together but Megatron didn't miss the look of disappointment flash across his faceplate.

" Dismissed!" Megatron snarled and then added. " And you are not to mention this conversation to any one! Is that clear?"

" Yes Sir."

Megatron sent a silent command for the doors to open and the green mech charged through them. Starscream was his and no one else's! If they want the Seeker for their own, they would have to fight him for the right to _talk_ to Starscream!

Megatron was about to slip into recharge when his internal comm burst into life.

:: Lord Megatron!::

:: Megatron here, go ahead.::

:: Ah My Lord! I am only informing you of my near arrival!::

Megatron felt a smirk come to his lips :: Excellent! Oh Thrust?::

:: Yes my Lord?::

:: I want you to report immediately to me! I must discuss a matter of importance with you involving one of my men.::

There was a pause before.

:: You wouldn't be talking about a certain hidden-away-from-all Seeker would you?::

Megatron felt his smirk slid from it's place.

:: How do you know this Thrust?::

:: There is a reason I am a professional at what I do Sir!::

Megatron grunted :: How do you know that I wish to speak to you about him?::

:: If the reports are correct, then you currently have a teenage Seeker on your servos. He is at a dangerous age Megatron. How old is he exactly?::

:: 19,546years old.::

:: That young? Sir I don't think it wise to...::

:: Tell me when you get here Thrust!::

:: Sir, does he even know that he is a Seeker?"

Megatron ground his dentals as some emotion played with him. One that he couldn't recognize.

:: No.::

* * *

There's chapter two. It is a bit slow but I promise it will pick up. Just so you know, this is continued from episode 23 of Armada.

One other thing, my ageing system for transformers goes on a bases of 1500 years= to 1 year in human age. So divide the transformer age by 1500 and you get their age in human terms. So Starscream is really 13 and a bit.

So now you already know that two mechs are interested in the Seeker who doesn't know that he is a Seeker.

Most chapters will be roughly the same length as this. . . unless you would like me to write more in each. Personally, I find it hard to read through long chapters.

Please review?


End file.
